


Cherik Drabbles Colletion

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: Serie de drabbles Cherik inconexos, lo que tiene en comun es que Erik y Charles son pareja.





	1. Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Que tal gente?! Hace centurias que no publico nada, ahora publicare una serie de drabbles, espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Este drabble lo publique antes en el grupo Cherik Mcbender, lo cambie un poco para que quede. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmbVqO9GCY0

 

Esto ocurrió una noche en la mansión.

 

Una canción empezó a sonar en la radio.

 

Era de tonada triste, pero animaba a bailar y se sentía con valor, para hacer algo vergonzoso, ambos la conocían.

 

Las miradas eran cómplices de querer hacer algo inusual, si eso hubiera sido una película antigua, Charles; quien jamás lo admitiría, sería la chica sonrojada por la timidez de ver al chico que le gustaba mirarle fijamente, y Erik seria el chico tímido que tartamudearía al acercarse a esa persona tan especial.

 

Era algo cliché y meloso. Efectos del amor quizás.

 

Tomó un suave pero profundo respiro y se acercó al joven profesor quien intentaba mantener la vista en su juego de ajedrez.

 

—Charles Xavier ¿Me acompañas en esta pieza?

 

Sonrió de forma suave y aceptó la invitación, estaban solos y ya era muy tarde como para que alguien los viese.

 

Sus pasos eran suaves y cantaban la canción en voz baja, pegados y en suaves movimientos, pasos cortos simples de seguir las manos entrelazadas, la mano del más alto en su cintura y las del contrario en su hombro, cuando hicieron un suave giro, Charles quedó de espaldas pero con el cuerpo de Erik pegado al suyo sin dejar de moverse, sus diestras volvieron a entrelazarse, mientras con la otra se posó encima del vientre del joven director, dieron otro giro para quedar frente a milímetros de sus labios, un suave tierno roce que acabo en un abrazo fuerte, algo que Charles adoraba ya que la fuerza de Erik lo llenaba de seguridad y ahuyentaba sus miedos.

 

La canción muy tierna, pero algo de melancolía los llenaba, el alemán llevo la mano del maestro, y dio un beso en ella sonriendo con galanura y el otro solamente rio de forma suave, con ambas manos tomó el rostro del controlador de metales y planto un tierno beso. Fue una de esas noches que uno nunca olvida.


	2. ¿Fist?

La molestia eterna de los mutantes que poseían el poder de la telepatía era el poder leer la mente de cada persona que pasase por su lado, no a voluntad claro, sabía todo de todos, era un completo dolor de cabeza, por suerte un buen método para evitar eso, era concentrarse en la mente de su pareja con quien siempre mantenía una conversación mental cuando salían a la calle.

 

Aunque un día escuchó algo muy peculiar.

 

Cuando pasaron por una calle un muchacho cuando paso por su lado quien pensó demasiado fuerte.

 

*Espero que hoy meta su puño*

 

La imagen mental fue muy explícita.

 

Su rostro se puso rojo por la vergüenza y apretó fuertemente la mano de Erik.

 

—*¿Charles estas bien? * - pregunto Erik mentalmente.

 

—*Estoy bien sólo que algunas mentes impresionan mucho* - dijo calmando su sonrojo —*Mira, una librería. Entremos. *

 

El hombre asintió y entraron a la librería, se tuvo que recomponer rápido, algo que no quería era preocupar a Erik.

 

En su departamento ya casi amanecía y Charles aun no podía dormir.

 

Aun después de varias horas de su ejercicio favorito con su amante.

 

La curiosidad lo mantenía despierto.

 

Charles estaba muy perturbado, pero también intrigado.

 

Meter un puño de ese tamaño… ¿Ahí?

 

¿Qué clase de fetiche sadomasoquista era ese?

 

Miró el cuerpo dormido de su pareja, con cuidado, quito la manta de uno de sus brazos.

 

Con toques mariposa midió la mano de su amante y con suavidad formo un puño.

 

Confirmado, esa clase de sadomasoquismo no era de su gusto, agradecía que Erik jamas se le hubiese ocurrido y que tampoco se le ocurriría.

 

Esos pensamientos extraños pasaron por la mente de Charles Xavier una mañana en un amanecer de otoño.


	3. Marcas

Charles siempre se quejaba de tener esas pequeñas marcas parecidas a las picaduras de los mosquitos, que definitivamente no eran de un mosquito, sino de un posesivo amante.

 

Mientras que su hombre disfrutaba en dejarle esas marcas por todo el cuerpo, el otro sufría ya que no podía usar nada que delatase sus actividades nocturnas... a veces diurnas y una que otra vez en la tarde.

 

Pero su preocupación era a veces peor ya que la obviedad hacía notar a leguas lo que había pasado, así que las miradas picaras y las risillas eran algo común.

 

Algún momento debería decirle que si dejaba marcas obvias en su cuerpo lo dejaría sin sexo por un mes o más, la idea tampoco le gustaba, pero había que castigar a ese hombre de una u otra manera, aun siendo también un castigo para él.

 

Sí, eso haría.

 

Eso tenia en su mente, cuando justo paso su buen amigo Hank.

 

—Buenos días Hank.

 

—Buen día Charles, ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

 

—Así es.

 

—Bien, así conversamos un poco de un tema un tanto incomodo, ¿Te molestaría si fuera mediante telepatía?

 

El castaño ladeo la cabeza con confusión, pero acepto la propuesta.

 

— _*Bueno Charles.... eh lo siento, no sé cómo abordar este tema*_

— _*Hank tranquilo dime que te preocupa*_

 

— _*Debes ser menos obvio con Erik*_

 

¿Cómo?

 

— _*Esta mañana después de los entrenamientos matutinos fuimos a las duchas y los chicos vieron marcas de arañazos de en su espalda, incluso mordidas*_ \- nunca antes había visto al profesor con la cara roja y pálida a la vez —* _Pensaron en preguntar, pero conociendo a Erik, habría sido una imprudencia, así que creo que deberías ser más.... cuidadoso*_

 

Ya llegando a la biblioteca, su el joven genio se despidió del profesor y se dirigió al laboratorio. Charles no podía creer que Erik tenia marcas de sus uñas en toda su espalda, como si tuviera complejo de gato violento.

 

Pero a pesar todo eso, no pudo evitar sonreír.


	4. Manos frías

 

Después de caminar por tanto tiempo, no vieron algo malo sentarse en una banca de esa pequeña plaza de Nueva Orleans, el frió era soportable, claro si uno estaba bien abrigado, el profesor tenía una gruesa bufanda color azul mientras que el cazador de nazis tenía una delgada bufanda blanca, la razón fue que el hombre dijo que soportó climas más fríos durante sus años de caza, que eso no le afectaba, claro le causo risa al otro ver que el alemán fingía que no sentía frió, además de un dejo de ternura ante su terquedad.

—Admítelo, tienes frío.

—Claro que no, es sólo cuestión que me acostumbre - dijo serio mirando a otro lado pensando en lugares cálidos para evitar quejarse mentalmente del frió.

Charles suspiro y sin decir nada saco su bufanda que resulto ser muy larga y envolvió a su amigo compartiendo el calor de la prenda.

—Charles no es necesario.

—Claro que lo es, estas tiritando, admítelo.

El otro miró algo molesto al frente, no iba a admitir que estaba mejor, tampoco que se sentía muy cómodo estar tan pegado al profesor, tomaría venganza de ello, así que entrelazo su mano a la del otro con total naturalidad.

El joven profesor respingo ante el tacto, pero tampoco lo rechazó.

—Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido - rió el alemán.

—Cl-Claro que no.

—Claro que si, admítelo.

El otro rió ante la citación de Erik, así que cerró sus dedos estrechando el contacto, sintiendo ambos como el frió se iba y se sentían más que a gusto importándole muy poco la miradas indiscretas o reprobatorias de la gente, porque desde ese momento, para ellos nadie importaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews? Kudos?


End file.
